La Renaissance
by Lean
Summary: Bella est morte depuis plus de trente ans, assassinée par James. Edward ère dans l'immortalité, tel une âme en peine, jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Elena, qui représente sans doute bien plus qu'une seconde chance. Peut-on renaître lorsque l'on est immortel ?
1. Chapter 1

INTRODUCTION

Cela faisait trente-deux ans que Isabella était morte, vidée de son sang par James. Lorsque nous étions arrivé, la famille Cullen et moi, le chasseur était encore là, les lèvres pleines du sang de Bella. Je me souviens de Carlisle s'approcher du corps de Bella alors que Emmet et Jasper réduisaient James à néant, et me faire un signe négatif de la tête, les yeux emplis de douleur.

Trente-deux ans.

Je ne pourrais dire si j'ai tourné la page. Pas vraiment. J'ai voulu mettre fin à mes jours, mais le regard et les pensées d'Esmée m'en ont empêché, ceux-ci dévoilant que sa souffrance serait bien plus grande de me voir mort que triste mais vivant. Ainsi, je suis resté avec ma famille adoptive pendant près de dix ans. Nous avons tout de suite déménagé de Forks, après l'enterrement de Bella. Je me suis rapproché de Rosalie, qui, si elle avait toujours Emmet, n'a pas essayé de me faire déculpabiliser comme les autres. Je suis entièrement responsable de la mort de Bella. Je ne peux dire si aujourd'hui je ressens encore de l'amour pour elle, la culpabilité ayant pris part sur mes autres sentiments. Mais je mérite de souffrir dans l'immortalité pour sa disparition. Comme Prométhée sur le mont Caucase qui fut puni à se faire dévorer son foie par un aigle pour l'éternité, je dérive entre les décennies sans but précis, une douleur indescriptible au ventre.

J'ai quitté ma famille dix ans, jour pour jour, après la mort de Bella. Je ne pouvais pas partager leur tristesse et leur empathie en plus de la mienne. Trop d'émotions. Les vingt années qui ont suivies, je les ai passé dans diverses universités, me mêlant aux humains et fuyant mes congénères. Je n'aurai jamais changé de régime alimentaire, par respect par Carlisle, mais surtout en honneur de la mémoire de Bella.

Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, nous sommes en 2043, je me retrouve en Islande, à la recherche de Victoria, la compagne rouquine de James. Celle-ci a essayé de s'en prendre à moi il y a deux ans, alors que je suivais des cours de médecine à Oxford, en Angleterre. Elle criait vengeance pour la mort de James. Curieux qu'elle ne se soit pas réveillée avant. Enfin, les immortels ont tout le temps, et la vengeance est un plat qui se déguste froid... Elle a failli m'avoir, dans la petite chambre de bonne que je louais et dans laquelle elle m'attendait. Il faut dire aussi que je cherchais à me jeter dans le piège, afin d'en finir par une main vengeresse plutôt que par la mienne. A vrai dire, elle ne sait pas vraiment combattre. Son don repose plutôt dans la fuite. Voilà donc deux ans que je la traque, pour m'occuper l'esprit, il est vrai, mais surtout pour honorer la mort de Bella. Elle était avec James, j'ai donc le droit de crier vengeance moi aussi.

Un coup de tonnerre me fait sortir de mes pensées. Quel curieux pays, l'Islande. Il y a de l'orage alors que une neige épaisse tombe dru. Je baisse la vitre de la voiture afin d'humer les alentours, à la recherche de l'odeur de Victoria. J'approche. Je gare la voiture sur le bas côté, et m'enfonce dans l'épaisse forêt alentour. Elle est passée par ici, il y a quelques heures à peine. Cela fait plusieurs mois que je n'ai été aussi proche de l'attraper. Soudain, je sens autre chose, une odeur de lys et de menthe poivrée. Est-ce l'un des nôtres ? Victoria n'est pas accompagnée, je l'aurai vu. Encore plus étrange, je n'entends rien, aucune pensée, alors que l'odeur se fait d'avantage présente. Sur mes gardes, j'avance d'un pas discret et prudent, m'orientant avec mon odorat vers une petite clairière. En son centre, une femme aux longs cheveux bruns se trouve dos à moi. Et je n'entends toujours rien. Cette absence de pensée de fait mal, elle me rappelle Bella. La femme se retourne soudainement, dans une position d'attaque. Son visage est splendide, et je prends conscience qu'il s'agit d'une immortelle. Mais elle a quelque chose de bizarre. Alors que nous nous toisons, je détaille son visage aux traits fins, sa carrure élancée, bien qu'elle ne soit pas très grande, sa peau mate et ses immenses yeux noirs. Elle doit avoir faim.

- Vous avez trente seconde pour me dire qui vous êtes. Si vous venez de la part d'Aro, sachez que ça va mal finir.

Sa voix est basse mais pleine de force. Son regard lumineux mais d'une tristesse infinie. Comme si quelque chose avait été brisé en elle. Je me demande durant quelques secondes ce qu'elle doit penser de moi.

- Je m'appelle Edward Cullen. Je connais les Volturi mais je ne suis pas avec eux. Je ne vous veux aucun mal.

Elle a un léger sourire, comme si elle ne croyait pas un seul instant que je puisse parvenir à lui faire du mal.

- Prouvez-le. Que vous n'êtes pas avec _eux_.

- Comment ? Elle me fait signe d'approcher, tout en gardant une position de défense. J'ai l'impression qu'elle voit des choses qui me sont totalement étrangères. Elle me regarde au fond des yeux pendant quelques minutes, dans un silence de mort. Puis, elle hoche imperceptiblement la tête.

- Très bien, je vous crois. Je suis Elena. Elena Molière. Elle me sourit et finit par me tendre la main. Elle porte le nom d'un célèbre écrivain français, pourtant, son physique traduit des origines exotiques.

- Enchanté. Je souris à mon tour. Puis-je vous demander ce que vous faites ici ?

- Je pourrais vous retourner la question. J'habite à proximité. J'ai senti l'odeur d'une immortelle, alors je suis sortie...

Elle a senti Victoria. Mais sur le moment, je suis tellement fasciné par ce visage fin qui offre un mur à mon don que je ne m'en soucie guère.

- Je cherche la femme dont vous parlez. J'ai... des comptes à régler avec elle.

- Un amour qui s'est mal terminé ? me demande t-elle, un brin sarcastique. Vu le visage que je dois exprimer, elle se reprend. Désolée, s'excuse t-elle. Je ne suis pas spécialement douée pour faire de l'humour.

Nous restons encore quelques minutes sans rien dire. Elle semble plus détendue mais reste méfiante. J'ai envie de savoir ce qu'elle fait ici, seule, dans ce milieu reclus. Mais aussi de comprendre pourquoi elle s'appelle Molière, dont elle a l'accent lorsqu'elle parle anglais, sans aucun doute, alors que sa peau mate et ses yeux en amande traduisent un autre vécu.

Pour la première fois en trente-deux ans, je suis intéressé par quelque chose. Je ressens même une curiosité maladive envers cette immortelle.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE 1

Au bout de quelques minutes d'hésitation, la jeune femme me propose de venir chez elle. Elle me dit qu'elle a ce que je recherche. J'en déduis que c'est de Victoria dont elle parle. Comment a t-elle fait pour l'attraper ? Je suis admiratif. Nous arrivons devant une minuscule maison, dans laquelle brule un feu de cheminé. Elena porte des vêtements chauds alors qu'elle n'en a nullement le besoin, cela marque qu'elle reste attaché à la civilisation humaine. Elle semble mal à l'aise, m'observe du coin de l'œil alors que nous avançons à une vitesse presque humaine.

Dans la cabane, Victoria n'est pas attachée mais ne semble pas pouvoir esquisser le moindre mouvement. Seuls ses yeux indiquent la panique dans laquelle elle se trouve.

- Voilà. Elle a tué un mortel il y a quelques heures, m'explique Elena. Elle ne semble avoir aucun intérêt particulier pour la vampire recroquevillée près du feu.

Sur le coup, je ne sais plus trop quoi faire tant la situation me semble absurde. Pourtant, une envie dévorante me pousse à vouloir en finir avec Victoria.

- Vous n'êtes pas obligé de me dire ce qu'elle vous a fait, reprend t-elle face à mon long silence. Faites-en ce que vous voulez, elle ne m'intéresse pas. Sur ses mots, elle se tourne vers un vieux violon posé à côté de l'unique canapé que contient la pièce, le prend, et sort doucement en commençant à jouer une mélodie en s'éloignant. Je n'hésite plus. Victoria commence à pouvoir remuer, bredouille quelques mots, mais je suis trop rapide. Je jette le reste de son corps dans les flammes, qui avalent son cadavre comme une buche de bois sec. Je sors alors à mon tour, rejoignant Elena qui s'est assise en tailleur et continue de jouer, semblant perdue dans ses pensées.

- Comment avez-vous fait ? Elle ne pouvait plus bouger. L'immortelle me répond par une moue évasive. Elle ne semble pourtant pas avoir réellement envie que je parte. Elle arrête alors de jouer me fait signe de la suivre à l'intérieur de la maison.

- Si vous êtes un Cullen, et je vous crois, vous devez connaître Carlisle. Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré, mais j'ai entendu parlé de lui.

- Oui, c'est mon créateur. Je souris, intrigué, alors qu'elle se pose doucement sur le canapé, ne semblant absolument pas dérangée par les restes du corps de Victoria qui brulent dans la cheminée.

- Carlisle semble être quelqu'un de courageux. Du moins, c'est ce dont j'ai entendu parlé lorsque j'étais chez les Volturis. Elle esquisse une infime grimace. Je m'assois à ses côtés, totalement fasciné. Je cherche Victoria depuis plusieurs années, mais sa mort ne crée rien en moi.

- Et donc... Vous vivez ici ? Mon ton n'est pas très assuré. Oui, enfin, depuis quelques mois seulement. Je ... n'aime pas trop la foule. Enfin, je l'évite, pour tout dire. Je sens qu'elle ne veut pas en dire plus. Je tente alors de changer de sujet.

- Et, quel âge avez-vous ?

- 18 ans. Depuis... quelques siècles déjà. Elle a un sourire triste. Soudain, elle se relève à une vitesse vampirique, se dirige vers l'importante bibliothèque qui orne la pièce avant de se retourner vers moi.

- En fait, je suis très heureuse de vous rencontrer, Edward Cullen. Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas... parlé à quelqu'un. Encore moins un immortel. Alors, je sens que je peux vous faire confiance. Alors je vais être franche moi aussi. Elle me fait un très beau sourire. Que voulez-vous savoir ?

- Et bien... tout d'abord... Etes-vous une parente de Molière ? Elle éclate d'un rire cristallin à ma question.

- Non. J'ai oublié mon nom de famille, alors je me suis choisi celui-ci, en souvenir de mes origines françaises. J'espère que ou qu'il soit, il ne le prend pas trop mal. Elle sourit et je lui rends son sourire.

- Et vous ? Pourquoi vouliez-vous en découdre avec la rousse ? Je m'assombris mais joue la carte de la franchise.

- Je... Il y a trente ans, j'ai perdu quelqu'un. La rouquine, Victoria, est la compagne de celui qui l'a tué. Elena hoche la tête, elle comprend.

- J'ai perdu quelqu'un moi aussi. Enfin, il n'est pas...mort. Mais dans mon cœur, il n'existe plus. On se regarde quelques secondes, alors qu'elle semble plonger dans des souvenirs douloureux. Comment cela ? Je me permets de l'interroger, entrant dans la porte entrebâillée qu'elle a ouverte.

- Je suis née en 1862. D'un père français, diplomate. Et d'une femme vietnamienne. Elle était servante lorsqu'il était en Cochinchine. Elle s'appelait Xian. Elle est décédée peu de temps après ma naissance. Mais mon père en était très amoureux. Il m'a reconnu, et m'a donné une éducation à la française. Elle sourit. J'ai été transformée en 1880. Par Aro Volturi. Il était à Paris pour quelques mois, je crois, et il a vu en l'humaine que j'étais un potentiel pour une immortelle. Elle s'interrompt, mais je l'encourage du regard à continuer. J'ai passé quelques années avec lui, mais il a eut peur... de mon don. Il était vraiment incontrôlable à ce moment là. Alors je l'ai quitté. Il était comme un père pour moi, à cette époque. Mais il était bien plus attaché à mon don et à ce qu'il représentait que à ma personne. Lorsque je m'en suis aperçue, je suis partie. J'ai erré pendant quelques temps, j'ai beaucoup voyagé. Et c'est là que j'ai rencontré William. Je ne dirais pas que c'était mon âme sœur mais... il n'avait pas peur de moi, lui. Un peu comme vous.

Elle me regarde avec attention, semblant soudain très mal à l'aise.

- Continuez, je vous en prie. J'éprouve presque une sensation douloureuse à ce qu'elle continue de parler. Je rêve d'entendre ses pensées afin de mettre des images sur ce qu'elle me raconte.

- Et bien... William a fini par me trahir. Il a dit aux Volturis ou nous étions. Et ils m'ont tendu un piège. Je contrôlais trop mal mon pouvoir. Alors ils m'ont enfermé, dans une pièce ou je ne pouvais rien faire. Aro a fait... des expériences. Elle déglutit, une expression très humaine qui l'a rend vulnérable à mes yeux. J'ai soudainement envie de la prendre dans mes bras, mais je me retiens.

- Il est avec eux maintenant. William. Et ils me cherchent, c'est pour cela que je me suis montrée si... méfiante.

- Quel est votre don ? Pour qu'il attire autant de convoitises... ? Elle semble longuement hésiter, avant de tendre la main vers la bibliothèque de laquelle vient un livre.

- Une sorte de... lévitation ? Je lui demande, troublé.

- Si seulement. Elle sourit. Disons que je peux modifier la réalité. La matière. Je vois les choses un peu différemment qu'elles ne le sont. Elle semble évasive. Je n'en rajoute pas plus, savourant l'histoire qu'elle m'a raconté à demi-mots, semblant percevoir son intense douleur.

- Et vous ? Racontez-moi votre histoire, Edward Cullen.

- Et bien, j'ai été transformé par Carlisle en 1918, alors que j'allais mourir de la grippe espagnole. J'ai été le premier, mais nous avons été rejoint par Esmée, son épouse, puis Rosalie, Emmet, et enfin Jasper et Alice. J'ai un don, si ce n'est une malédiction... J'entends les pensées des gens qui m'entourent. Elena se tend à l'énoncé de mon pouvoir. Je tente alors de la rassurer.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'entends absolument rien venant de votre esprit. Vous êtes comme un mur pour moi.

Elle hoche la tête, avant de m'adresser un sourire timide. Ce doit être à cause de mon don, suppose t-elle. Continuez, s'il vous plait.

- Nous ne sommes pas nomades. Nous nous installions dans différentes villes aux Etats-Unis, ou nous restions une dizaine d'année. Nous étions scolarisés au lycée, puis à l'université. Il y a trente - trois ans, nous nous sommes installé à Forks, vers Seattle. J'ai rencontré une humaine là bas. Isabella. Je soupire. Prononcer son nom me semble toujours aussi douloureux. J'en suis tombé amoureux. Enfin... je ne pouvais pas entendre ses pensées, alors, j'ai été très attiré par elle.

Elena hoche la tête, ne semblant pas un seul instant troublée par le fait que je puisse tomber en amour pour une humaine. Encouragé par sa réaction, je continue.

- Elle a été adoptée par ma famille. Mais nous avons croisé la route de nomades. Dont James et Victoria, la rouquine. Sa compagne. Il est parti en chasse contre elle, et il l'a piégé. Elle est morte. Par ma faute. Le dire ne me fait pas souffrir, mais plutôt un bien fou. Je raconte mon histoire en quelques mots à une totale étrangère, et pourtant, je ne ressens pas la douleur qui me dévore d'habitude lorsque je parle de Bella.

- Je suis désolée, me dit simplement Elena. Elle ne cherche pas à me déculpabiliser, ni à me remonter le moral. Alors, doucement, sans réfléchir, je prends délicatement sa main dans la mienne. Sa peau est tiède et douce. Cela fait plusieurs décennies que je n'ai touché personne. Elena retient ma main quelques secondes, semblant elle aussi savourer ce contact, avant de délicatement retirer sa main. Sans réfléchir, je me redresse et lui demande.

- Accepteriez-vous de passer quelques temps en ma compagnie, Elena ? Je ne sais pas si je suis un compagnon très amusant, mais je...

Elle me coupe, très sérieuse et me sourit. J'en serais ravie, Edward. Mais je dois vous prévenir que... que je ne suis pas une personne sure. Je suis en fuite permanente. Si ils vous trouvent avec moi, ils s'en prendront à vous.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela. Je ne porte pas les Volturis dans mon cœur. Et... je n'ai pas spécialement peur d'en finir. Pourtant, en disant ces mots, je me suis aperçu que ce n'était plus tout à fait vrai. Elena avait réveillé en moi, en quelques minutes de discussions, l'envie de vivre un peu plus longtemps, afin de la connaître.

- Et si nous allions chasser ? Me demande t-elle. Je trésaille intérieurement. Boit-elle du sang humain ? Cela ne me poserait pas tant de problèmes, mais je ne peux plus toucher à un humain, pour respecter la mémoire de Bella. Alors que je suis plongé dans mes réflexions, elle reprend. Je chasse les animaux moi aussi, Edward Cullen. J'ai les mêmes yeux que vous. Elle sourit.

- Pourquoi être végétarienne ? Elle rit du terme de végétarien, me disant qu'il est totalement approprié et qu'elle n'y avait jamais pensé. Elle m'explique alors qu'en fuyant les Volturis, elle s'est rapidement retrouvée en forêt, et qu'elle avait tellement faim qu'elle a attaqué un ours.

- Cela ne m'a pas semblé si dégoutant. Alors, j'ai continué ce... régime. Me dit elle en souriant.

Nous partons chasser dans la forêt pendant de longues heures, sous un vent qui semblerait glacial. Elena est extrêmement rapide, elle se déplace en silence, dans une grâce contenue. Elle a en elle quelque chose de félin. Alors que nous rentrons vers la petite maisonnette, je lui prends la main à nouveau.

Nous avons passé près d'un mois dans cette maisonnette. A lire, à chasser, à discuter. Elle reste cependant évasive sur la période de son passé qu'elle a vécu prisonnière des Volturis. Sur son pouvoir, aussi. Elle semble le considérer comme quelque chose à part entière, qui ne lui appartient pas vraiment. J'évite de l'interroger sur ces questions là car dès que je les aborde, je sens la douleur au fond de ses prunelles noires. Celles-ci restent plus sombres que les miennes, même lorsqu'elle n'a pas faim. Quant à moi, elle évite de me parler de Bella, elle attend que je le fasse par moi même. C'est un magnifique mois que nous passons ensemble, et je suis totalement sous le charme. J'ai l'impression de m'être imprégné comme les loups de la meute quileute. Bella est encore un souvenir douloureux, mais plus qu'un souvenir. Je ne sais pas comment cela a pu arriver, aussi vite. Alice avait raison, lorsqu'elle me disait que je finirais par trouver quelqu'un qui deviendrait le centre de mon univers, mais différemment de ce qu'était Bella. Je dois protéger Elena, mais pas vraiment des autres, plutôt d'elle même. Il y a quelque chose de brisé en nous, et j'ai l'impression que nous commençons à nous reconstruire ensemble. Mais je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'elle peut ressentir. Je me sens euphorique, empli d'excitation et elle met devenue vitale. J'ai passé des décennies seul et à nouveau je me sens pousser des ailes. Mais quand est-il pour elle ? Je sais qu'elle apprécie ma compagnie, mais elle reste extrêmement secrète. Toute en retenue.

Elle pousse la porte de la maison, me tirant de mes pensées. Je lui sourit, ne parvenant pas à m'imprégner d'elle du regard, détaillant la finesse de ses traits, de son nez parfait, de ses yeux noirs insondables. Elle retire doucement son manteau, et je me surprend à imaginer sa peau foncée sous ses vêtements.

Soudain, je la sens défaillir. Elle s'effondre d'un seul coup, et seule ma vitesse vampirique empêche sa tête de cogner le sol. Que se passe t-il ? Je tente de la réanimer. Mon dieu. Comment est-il possible qu'une immortelle s'éteigne comme cela, d'un seul coup ? Que dois-je faire ? Carlisle. Je dois appeler Carlisle. Je cherche rapidement mon téléphone portable et compose rapidement le numéro de mon père adoptif. Cela fait très longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas parlé. Je me demande s'il a encore le même numéro.

A la seconde sonnerie, il répond.

- Edward ? Tout va bien ? Je sens l'inquiétude dans sa voix. Carlisle ! J'ai un problème. Je suis avec une immortelle, et elle s'est évanouie. Je ne sais pas si elle est morte. Je ne comprends pas, je...

- Edward, ne panique pas. Explique moi la situation... Je tente de lui résumer rapidement ce qu'il vient de se passer. Carlisle agit en professionnel, il ne lui vient même pas à l'idée de me demander qui elle est. J'entends soudain la voix d'Alice près du téléphone, qui crie à Carlisle de lui passer le téléphone.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Edward, hurle t-elle dans le combiné, elle va se réveiller, je l'ai vu. D'ici... une petite dizaine de minutes ! Elle n'a pas l'air de souffrir ! Alice est surexcitée. Comment vas-tu Edward ? Je suis tellement contente que tu l'ai rencontrée ! Je viens de vous voir... Il faut que tu viennes Edward !

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre que Carlisle a reprit le téléphone.

- Edward ? Alice a raison, vous devriez venir, toi et ton amie, afin que je l'ausculte. Si Alice a vu que ce n'est pas grave, c'est toutefois très anormal... Pris au dépourvu, je lui réponds que je vais en parler à Elena. Je suis toujours inquiet malgré ce que m'a dit Alice. Je regarde ma montre. Huit minute plus tard, elle ouvre soudainement les yeux. Un éclair de gène apparaît dans son regard. Elle s'assoit doucement sur le canapé et fronce les sourcils.

- Je suis désolée Edward, si cela t'a fait paniquer. Ça m'arrive de temps en temps. Lorsque j'utilise trop mon pouvoir, cela crée une intense fatigue, et j'ai l'impression que mon corps doit en quelque sorte... récupérer. Je suis allée en forêt, et j'ai eu la mauvaise idée de m'amuser avec la neige... Enfin bref... toutes mes excuses.

- Ne t'excuse pas Elena, je t'en prie. Mais c'est tout de même très inquiétant. Nous devrions aller voir Carlisle. C'est la personne que je connaisse qui connaît le plus de choses sur notre espèce. Je suis certain qu'il pourrait te venir en aide.

La jeune femme semble hésiter, taraudée par des pensées contradictoires.

- Je ne sais pas, Edward. J'aimerai beaucoup rencontrer les Cullen, vraiment, mais je risque de les mettre en danger.

- Ils n'ont pas peur des Volturis. Et ils ont très envie de te rencontrer, je m'entends lui répondre alors que je repense aux cris hystériques d'Alice.

- Ce n'est pas seulement des Volturis de vient le danger, murmure t-elle entre ses dents, avant de reprendre dans un pauvre sourire.

- Très bien, allons-y. Te sens tu toi de retourner à Forks ? Tu m'as dis qu'ils viennent de s'y réinstaller.

Je n'avais même pas pensé à ça, tant j'étais préoccupé par l'étrange comportement d'Elena. Est-ce que je me sentais de retourner à Forks ? De marcher dans les pas de Bella ? Je plonge mes yeux dans ceux d'Elena, et en un regard, je sais que j'en suis capable.

- Oui, je lui réponds. Avant de lui faire mon plus beau sourire.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPITRE 2

Nous atterrissons à Port Angeles douze heures après avoir quitté l'Islande. Je pensais que nous prendrions un vol civil, mais Elena m'a rapidement conduit vers un petit aérodrome à quelques kilomètres de sa maisonnette. Elle avait emballé en quelques minutes ses affaires, ne prenant en tout et pour tout que quelques vêtements, de l'argent liquide et diverses carte de crédit, un épais livre consacré à Molière, et son violon rangé dans un étui en bois. Arrivés à l'aérodrome, nous entrâmes dans un jet privé, dont j'appris qu'elle était la propriétaire. Et le pilote. Elena semble avoir une véritable passion pour le vol, et c'est à bord du jet que nous avons relié la côte ouest des Etats-Unis. Les avions ont beaucoup évolué ces dernières décennies, et ce, malgré la raréfaction des ressources pétrolières. Elena était comme une enfant durant le vol, et elle m'avoua que acheter ce jet dernier cris, sous une de ses fausses identités, avait été pour elle un véritable « péché mignon ». A notre arrivée, Elena semble de plus en plus mal à l'aise, et je tente tant bien que mal de me montrer rassurant. Nous achetons une voiture, et après une petite demi-heure de route, nous voilà devant mon ancienne maison. Forks semble totalement identique depuis que j'ai quitté la ville. Je sais que Charlie est décédé il y a quelques années, Alice m'en avait tenu informé. Il a cependant réussi à se remettre de la douleur causé par la disparition de Bella, notamment en rencontrant Sue, avec qui ils a finit ses derniers jours. Quant aux loups de la meute quileute, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils sont devenus. Surtout Jacob Black.

Sur le pas de la porte nous attend ma famille, au grand complet. Rosalie semble sereine, mais je perçois l'inquiétude de ses pensées. Emmet, quant à lui, semble ravi de me voir, et de découvrir qui se cache derrière mon « amie immortelle ». Esmée et Carlisle sont ravis, je ressens la joie qui émane d'eux. Alice, elle, sautille par tout et tremble d'impatience, malgré les efforts de Jasper pour la calmer. Je souris intérieurement. Ils n'ont vraiment pas changé. Et je m'aperçois qu'ils m'ont tous terriblement manqué. Je sors rapidement de la voiture pour ouvrir la portière déjà entrouverte du côté passager. Doucement, nous réduisons les quelques mètres qui nous séparent de ma famille. Elena semble mal à l'aise, presque timide. En l'apercevant, je suis frappé par le flot des pensées de mes parents et de mes frères et sœurs. « _Qu'elle est belle _» pense Rosalie, sans toutefois ressentir la moindre pointe de jalousie. Emmet et Jasper semblent tout aussi admiratifs devant la beauté d'Elena. Alice, elle, me parle mentalement, comme elle sait si bien le faire. « _Je te l'avais bien dit Edward. Je suis tellement heureuse. Je ne pourrai être plus heureuse... _». Esmée, qui déchiffre toujours aussi bien les visages, s'interroge. « _Je crois qu'elle ressent de la peur... et cette tristesse, au fond de ses yeux. Il émane d'elle avec une grande force. »_

« Bonjour Papa. Maman. » Dis-je en m'arrêtant devant Carlisle et Esmée. Je suis touché par la joie qui émane d'eux lorsque je prononce ces mots. Ils avaient peur de m'avoir perdu. « Je vous présente Lena... Elena Molière »

Elena s'avance et tend une main timide à mes parents adoptifs. « Je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance, Monsieur et Madame Cullen ». Elle sourit alors qu'elle leur sert une pleine poignée de mains.

« Tout le plaisir est pour nous Elena » dit Carlisle avec un grand sourire. « Appelez nous Carlisle et Esmée, je vous en prie ». Elena acquiesce d'un signe de tête avant de se tourner vers mes frères et sœurs.

« J'imagine que tu es Rosalie », dit-elle en détaillant ma grande blonde de sœur. « Bien que la description qu'Edward a fait de toi est très flatteuse, elle est loin de se rapprocher de la réalité. » Rosalie en aurait rougit de plaisir. Elle tend doucement sa main à Elena en souriant. Moi même, je souris intérieurement. Elena est surprenante, elle est parfois si réservée, mais elle trouve toujours le mot juste pour faire plaisir aux gens. Elle se tourne alors vers Emmet, et ils échangent une pleine poignée de main. Puis, curieuse, elle fronce légèrement les sourcils en s'adressant à Jasper.

« Ton don est assez intriguant. Je ressens des ondes positives et apaisantes depuis près de trois kilomètres, mais je n'avais pas compris qu'elle venait de toi ».

Jasper éclate de rire, me demandant via ses pensées si elle avait connaissance de son don. Je fais un très léger signe négatif de la tête en guise de réponse, ce qui le rend d'autant plus curieux. Enfin, Elena se glisse vers Alice, qui sautille de plaisir sur place. « Tu dois être Alice. Edward m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. Ton don a l'air d'être fascinant, et pas toujours facile à porter. » Sur le coup, mon lutin de sœur ne sait pas trop quoi répondre, et choisit alors de sauter au cou d'Elena, qui, malgré un très léger pas de recul, finit par refermer ses bras autour de ma sœur.

« Je suis tellement contente de vous voir ! Edwaaard, je suis trop contente. C'est dingue ! » Chantonne Alice sous le regard bienveillant des autres membres de ma famille.

Sur la proposition d'Esmée, nous rentrons tous dans la maison, dont la décoration a beaucoup changé. Nous nous installons dans le salon, Alice sautillant toujours à mes côtés. Elena commence à se détendre, détaillant la pièce du coin de l'œil. Emmet me fait un clin d'œil avec sa discrétion légendaire.

« Alors frérot, tu nous l'avait bien caché, celle la ! » Dit-il d'un ton goguenard avant de se faire foudroyer du regard par Esmée et Rosalie.

« Elena, nous sommes vraiment ravis de vous connaître » reprend Carlisle. « Peut-être voulez-vous faire le tour de la maison ? Edward, je sais que tu sauras t'y retrouver. » Je le remercie du regard. Si Elena semble à l'aise, je tiens à ce que les présentations se fassent en douceur. Doucement, je la guide dans la maison, vers ma chambre, qui est restée intacte. Esmée, qui nous a suivit, m'adresse un gentil sourire.

« J'ai toujours pensé que tu reviendrais Edward. Et ce n'est pas comme si nous allions en faire un pièce réservée au sport... » Elle éclate de rire, rapidement suivie par Lena ainsi que mes frères et sœurs, restés dans le salon.

Elena visite la pièce d'un pas tranquille, s'arrêtant quelques instants devant les nombreux CD qui ornent les murs. Puis nous redescendons, et elle s'arrête devant mon ancien piano.

« Quelqu'un est musicien ? » Dit-elle, une lueur de joie dans les yeux. Je ne lui ai jamais dit que je jouais du piano. « J'en ai fait pendant longtemps mais... ça fait près de... trente ans que je n'y ai pas touché. » Je perçois les pensées de mes proches, qui se rappellent soudainement de Bella, mais tentent aussi rapidement que possible d'éloigner les pensées qui se rattachent à elle. Cependant, je leur adresse un sourire rassurant qui semble les rasséréner.

Elena, elle, sourit d'avantage. Elle ne me demande pas d'y jouer, mais je sens qu'elle en a envie. Alors, je m'assois doucement sur le tabouret de l'instrument et pose mes doigts sur le clavier. Je commence une mélodie, en totale improvisation, m'apercevant rapidement qu'être un immortel nous permet de ne pas être vraiment rouillé, d'autant plus qu'Esmée à veillé, durant tout ce temps, à ce qu'il reste accordé. Elena écoute, attentive, puis elle va, à vitesse vampirique, chercher son violon dans l'entrée. Elle s'assoit alors à mes côtés, et sa présence proche me fait presque frissonner. Elle règle délicatement son violon, et commence à jouer à l'oreille avec ma mélodie. Le résultat est splendide, et pendant de longues minutes, j'ai l'impression que nous jouons de concert, que nous dialoguons mutuellement à travers la musique. C'est splendide. Je m'aperçois au bout de quelques minutes que Esmée semble tétanisée par l'émotion. Après plusieurs minutes de musique, nous nous arrêtons, échangeant un sourire complice. Je suis amoureux, plus aucun doute n'est permis. Je suis imprégné. J'ai mal tant le bonheur qui m'entraine est fort.

Quelques heures plus tard, Elena est partie chassée en compagnie d'Alice, de Rosalie et d'Esmée. « Pou faire connaissance », c'est ce que m'a expliqué ma petite sœur, avant de prendre Lena par la main et de l'entrainer dans une course folle. Je suis avec Emmet et Jasper dans le bureau de Carlisle. Leur présence me fait un bien fou et nous rions tous comme des gamins qui se racontent des blagues. Puis, Jasper me demande d'un ton badin si je suis avec Elena, si nous sommes ensemble. Je vois que Emmet et Carlisle ne rajoutent rien mais semblent intéressés par cette question.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment en fait. Je... Je crois que je suis amoureux. Mais c'est plus compliqué. Elena, comme elle vous l'expliquera, a eut une vie difficile. Et... même si elle me permet de me remettre de... de Bella, je ne sais pas la nature de ses sentiments. » Jasper hoche la tête. « Tu sais Edward, j'ai ressenti ses émotions, et elle semble très attachée à toi. Mais il y a quelque chose de méfiant en elle. Comme une carapace. »

J'acquiesce. « Ce qu'elle a vécu avec les Volturis l'a renfermée je crois. Elle a été trahie, et je crois qu'elle ne s'en remettra jamais complètement. » Carlisle me sourit. « Tu lui a parlé de l'histoire de Bella ? » me demande t-il avec précaution.

« Oui. Je peux en parler maintenant. » Je souris. « Elle me fait un bien fou. C'est comme si nous étions un peu brisé tous les deux, et que sa présence à mes côtés apaise la peine. » J'avale ma salive, avant de reprendre. « Mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle peut m'échapper à tout moment. Elle semble à la fois terriblement présente, mais totalement absente, je ne sais pas... » Emmet m'écoute avec beaucoup de sérieux, avant de s'exprimer, dans un grand sourire.

« Ca, c'est parce qu'elle n'a pas encore gouté à l'amour charnel avec toi, mon vieux ! » Nous éclatons tous de rire suite à la remarque d'Emmet, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de rêver à ce que serait l'amour physique avec Elena. Cela crée en moi un intense désir, bien que je sais qu'il reste encore trop de choses à mettre à plat. De son côté comme du mien. Jasper et Emmet quittent alors la pièce, pour aller faire une partie d'un jeu de balle, je suppose. Carlisle se tourne alors vers moi.

« Edward, mon fils. Je suis si heureux de te voir... changé. » Il me sourit, m'invitant à me dévoiler.

« Je suis si heureux, Carlisle, que cela m'effraie. Je me demande si j'ai le droit au bonheur... Après tout ce qui s'est passé. J'ai peur, car la culpabilité que j'ai ressentie depuis la mort de Bella commence à s'éloigner. Et je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose, si j'ai le droit de ressentir ce que je ressens. » Mon père adoptif pose sa main sur mon épaule dans un geste d'amour paternel.

« Tu sais Edward, si il a bien quelqu'un qui a le droit à une seconde chance, c'est toi. La mort de Bella a été très dure, mais c'est un fait, et c'est passé. Tu as le droit de tourner la page. » Ses paroles raisonnent dans mon esprit, m'apportant un peu de sérénité. Carlisle change alors de sujet en me demandant ce qui s'est passé lorsque Elena a perdu connaissance. Je lui parle un peu de son don, et de la manière dont il entraine une intense fatigue chez elle. Mais je m'aperçois que moi même je n'en sais pas beaucoup plus. Lena ne semble éviter de l'utiliser le plus possible.

« Elle considère son don comme une anomalie, Carlisle. Comme quelque chose qu'elle ne devrait pas avoir et surtout pas utiliser... » Mon père hoche la tête, tout en se demandant, à travers ses pensées, si ce n'est pas ce refus qui crée cette fatigue extrême, comme si elle combattait une partie de ce qu'elle est. La théorie me semble juste.

Alors que Carlisle et moi bavardons de tout et de rien, de ce qu'a fait ma famille ces dernières décennies – tant de diplômes du secondaire et universitaires qu'il a fallu trouver un nouveau cadre pour exposer nos trophées scolaires – j'entends les filles qui rentrent. Nous descendons les marches de l'escalier. Elena semble rayonnante et partage déjà une certaine complicité avec ma mère et mes sœurs. Il doit être plus de minuit lorsque nous nous réunissons à nouveau tous dans le salon. Elena semble fébrile, mais souriante. Elle se tient debout devant le reste de ma famille et prend la parole.

« Je vous remercie de m'accueillir comme vous le faites. Edward m'a dit que vous aviez sans doute beaucoup de questions à me poser, mais vous êtes tous très prévenant. Alors, je peux vous offrir quelques réponses. » Son regard brule le mien, avant qu'elle ne reprenne. « Je crois que la meilleur des manière pour moi de vous parler un peu de... ma vie, c'est de vous montrer quelques uns de mes souvenirs. » Elle sourit à nouveau, mais je vois à travers ce sourire qu'elle est pleine d'appréhension.

Puis, soudain, nous ne sommes plus dans le salon de la maison de Forks. Nous sommes toujours assis, et je perçois la présence des autres, mais Elena a disparu, et les murs beiges, les lampes la table basse ont été remplacés par un paysage verdoyant. Si certaines couleurs n'étaient pas floues, ce qui témoigne d'un souvenir du passé de Léna, j'aurais cru à une vision réelle. Soudain, un sentiment de joie m'envahit. Je comprends que c'est la joie que ressentait Elena. Nous voyons à travers ses yeux. Le paysage se précise, et je comprends qu'il s'agit de rizières. Il semble faire très chaud, très humide. Une voix d'homme résonne mais je ne parviens pas à comprendre ce qu'elle dit. J'imagine qu'il s'agit de son père. D'ailleurs, l'image se centre sur lui, qui sourit. Il est habillé léger, mais semble respecter la mode des années 1870. Soudain, le tableau change. Nous sommes dans une ruelle sombre, dont le décor haussmannien me fait comprendre qu'il s'agit de Paris. J'entrevois Aro Volturi à travers les yeux d'Elena. Je ressens sa peur alors qu'il lui parle. D'avenir, de grands projets. Je sais qu'elle a envie de prendre les jambes à son cou, mais elle sait qu'elle n'a aucune chance face au prédateur. Elle tente cependant d'esquisser quelques pas vers la rue, appelle à l'aide, mais il recouvre sa bouche de sa main glacée tout en lui caressant la joue. Cette vision crée en moi un profond dégout et une grande colère. J'ai soudain peur de voir des choses qui vont m'être insupportables. Pourtant, je sais qu'Elena nous choisit soigneusement les souvenirs qu'elle souhaite partager. Il l'a mord, et quelques secondes nous ressentons à nouveau cette douleur qui nous a été commune à tous, celle de la transformation.

Le tableau change à nouveau, nous sommes plongés dans une pièce noire. Aro, et ses frères sont là, dans une attitude qui trahit leur admiration. Serais-ce de la peur ? Une roche est posée devant Elena. Je comprends rapidement ce qu'ils lui demandent de faire. Elle s'exécute, et soudainement la roche se soulève, avant de se tordre, de se transformer, de se séparer en des milliers de morceaux extrêmement pointus qui bougent de plus en plus rapidement dans la pièce. Ils se transforment alors en eau et explosent sur le sol. Aro applaudit, mais ses frères ont l'air dépassé, effrayés. Je ressens la lassitude d'Elena, la douleur.

L'image change à nouveau, et nous sommes dans un paysage de neige. A en croire la vitesse de l'image, je devine que Lena est en train de courir. Elle fuit. On entend au loin des voix...

La scène se transforme à nouveau pour prendre la forme d'une rue animée. Paris. J'ai l'impression qu'il s'agit de la seconde guerre, au vu des casques de l'armée nazie. L'image est beaucoup plus précise que ses souvenirs humains. Soudain, je sens une main sur mon épaule, puis j'aperçois un immortel. Grand, Blond, les yeux d'un rouge saisissant. Je devine qu'il s'agit de William. Elena et lui ont l'air d'être ensemble. Il se dégage de William une aura attractive. Il sourit. Je ressens un sentiment de bien être auquel se mêlent une véritable confusion. Je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de jalousie face aux sentiments que je ressens qui sont ceux d'Elena. L'image se trouble encore, et je suis soudainement envahie par une douleur atroce. Physique, mais surtout un vide que je serai reconnaître entre tous. Je suis dans une pièce noire, qui est faite d'un matériau que je ne comprends pas. Je suis dans le noir complet, j'ai l'impression d'étouffer. J'essaie de canaliser mon pouvoir, en vain. La pièce est faite pour me résister. Soudain, je suis éblouie par une lumière qui vient du plafond. Celui-ci semble très lointain, à plusieurs centaines de mètres au dessus de moi. Une minuscule trappe s'est ouverte. Et je vois apparaître Aro. Je cherche William, je crie son nom. Et soudain il apparaît, aux côtés d'Aro, souriant. Une douleur indescriptible me transperce alors, le sentiment d'être trahi, d'avoir perdu toute raison d'exister. La douleur devient violente, et j'ai l'impression l'espace d'un instant qu'Elena ne parvient plus à contrôler ses souvenirs. Mais l'image change encore. Des paysages défilent devant moi, de chasse, de fuite. Enfin, la scène se stabilise sur la maisonnette en Islande. Et je m'aperçois. Je ressens la méfiance d'Elena envers moi. Cette méfiance disparaît peu à peu pour être remplacée par la confusion. Une nouvelle image apparaît alors. Je marche dans la neige, je semble être bien plus serein. Presque heureux. Je vois les bras d'Elena se tendre et la neige se met à danser autour de moi, des tourbillons de neige dont je distingue chaque flocon. La fatigue m'envahit alors, comme un poison brulant.

Soudain, tout disparaît et nous nous retrouvons tous dans le salon. J'entends à nouveau les pensées confuses de ma famille. Elena bouge légèrement, un sourire timide aux lèvres. Je lui tends la main pour l'installer à mes côtés sur le canapé. Personne ne dit rien, encore sous le choc de ces visions. J'observe ma douce assise à mes côtés, qui semble douter d'avoir fait le bon choix de nous montrer cela. Je serre sa main. J'essaie de la remercier à travers mon regard d'avoir partagé cela avec ma famille. Cela me touche, cette confiance. Mais dans un coin de mon esprit, je ne peux m'empêcher de repenser à cette douleur qu'elle m'a fait ressentir, celle de la trahison et la panique qui m'a envahit lorsque elle était enfermée dans cette pièce noire.

Carlisle prend alors la parole, d'une voix encore plus douce qu'à son habitude.

« Merci de nous avoir tant montré, Elena. Cette confiance que tu places en nous me touche énormément. Saches que tu es la bienvenue dans notre famille, et que je ferai mon possible pour t'aider... Ce donc est assez incroyable. »

Esmée et Rosalie ont un sourire lumineux mais semblent elles aussi encore touchées par les souvenirs que nous a partagé Elena. Alice ne dit rien.

« Comment as-tu fait, pour nous montrer tes souvenirs ? » demande Carlisle, dont j'entends les pensées curieuses.

Elena hausse les épaules. « Je peux modifier la matière. Et l'illusion est l'une des manières les plus simples de changer la réalité. » Carlisle acquiesce bien qu'il ne comprenne pas très bien le fonctionnement du don de Lena. Celle-ci semble deviner ses pensées et reprend.

« Je ne comprends moi même pas très bien comment cela marche. Je sais juste que parfois ça peut faire des choses atroces. J'ai essayé au fil du temps de mieux contrôler cette ... _chose_. Mais parfois, elle reprend le dessus sur moi. »

« Si tu le veux bien, nous essayerons d'y voir plus clair ensemble, Elena. Je pense pouvoir t'apporter mon aide. »

Elena hoche la tête, semblant reconnaissante, avant de reprendre avec sérieux.

« Maintenant que vous savez dans les grandes lignes ce que je suis, et ce que j'ai fait, je peux totalement comprendre si vous ne voulez pas prendre le risque d'être en ma compagnie. Les Volturis me cherchent encore... » son regard se pose alors sur moi. « Edward semble totalement inconscient face au danger que cette _chose_ représente, mais je ne veux vous causer aucun ennui... » Dit-elle en observant chacun des membres de ma famille tour à tour.

A mon grand étonnement, c'est Rosalie qui prend la première la parole.

« Ne dis pas de bêtises Elena. Outre le fait que suis très heureuse de revoir mon frère... pour moi, tu as ta place dans notre famille, le temps que tu voudras. » Je lance un regard reconnaissant à Rosalie. Celle-ci semble avoir apprécier la franchise de Lena.

« Emmet ? » Demande Carlisle avec beaucoup de douceur. Celui-ci prend la main de Rose et me sourit. « Elena a l'air d'aimer la bagarre. Et j'ai hâte de voir ce que ce don peut faire contre un vampire aussi beau et fort que moi ! » Rosalie lui donne une tape sur le derrière de la tête en souriant alors que Elena sourit.

« Jasper ? » questionne Carlisle en se tournant vers mon grand frère blond. Celui-ci semble méditer quelques instants, réfléchissant avec sa rationalité légendaire. Il sourit alors à Lena. « Ta présence parmi nous semble rendre mon frère heureux. Et je ressens la joie que le retour d'Edward procure à l'ensemble de notre famille. Je sais que tu ne parles pas à la légère des risques liés à ta personne, mais tu sembles être quelqu'un d'honneur. Je vote pour. » Elena hoche la tête, alors que Jasper nous adresse à tous deux un sourire.

Avant même que Carlisle se tourne vers Alice, celle-ci sautille en criant son accord.

Quant à Esmée, elle ne prend pas la peine de répondre mais s'approche d'Elena et moi et nous serre dans ses bras. Dans son esprit, elle me montre son bonheur de me retrouver, mais aussi sa tristesse face à l'histoire de Lena.

Carlisle sourit, puis tous nous nous levons. Je prends alors Elena par la main et l'entraine vers la forêt afin de lui montrer les environs. Elle est rayonnante.


End file.
